


Bluu's Swimming Experience

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Bluu's Swimming Experience

One summer hot day Bluu and Leo decided to go swimmmg in her pool to cool off. Bluu was in a blue bikini swimming along happily until someone got her from below and squeezed her butt under water. Bluu knew that it was Leo so she just continued to let him do that to her. Bluu really wanted to play Marco Polo. Leo closed his eyes and he said Marco and Bluuu just sent around the pool saying Polo. Leo cou,d hear her and it wasn't long before he caught her. They both started laughing like crazy. That's when they looked into each other's eyes and they leaned in and they started to kiss each other passionately opening their mouths and letting their tongues go inside the other's and bthrn began to wildly French kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands went to her butt again and he began to grope and firmly squeeze her butt cheeks eliciting moans from Bluu. Leo now got out of the water with her and he set her down in a chair under an umbrella where he began to slowly take off her bikini top and he threw it on the ground. He put his hands on her boobs and he began to gripe and squeeze her boobs as he put his mouth on her boobs and he began to lick and kiss them sucking them in the process. Bluu moaned out as he moved his lips up to her neck licking sucking and kissing all over the tender soft parts of her neck. He slowly started to slip two fingers inside Bluu's pussy and began to finger her as she moaned out loud. He kept on dancing his fingers and pumping his fingers in her pussy as he took them out and licked off his fingers. He put his lips to her pussy and he began to kiss and lick her clit. He replaced that with his dick as he slowly started to enter her. He increased his pace to a rhythmic pace as he thrusted into her harder and faster banging her pussy raw as she was experiencing pleasure desire and ecstasy as it washed over her and they slowly reached their climax after about a few more thrusts. He took his dick out and they laid together in each other's arms panting and looking at each other with loving eyes as they slowly drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.


End file.
